


[Podfic] Remembrance

by SisterOfWar



Category: Being Human
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Food, Friendship, Gen, Jewish Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of trancendenza's "Remembrance"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Somewhere in the middle of their meandering conversation while the dough was rising, George talked about his family for seconds that turned into minutes, and minutes that turned into stories.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65163) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/remembrance-1)

**Author's Note:**

> Image created by me. Music is "Durme", by Ljuba Davis Ladino Ensemble, from their abulm East & West


End file.
